


The Iron Padlock

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: Poison had snuck away without a word, but he tends to do that.





	The Iron Padlock

He approaches Poison almost carefully. Probably because he doesn't want to change a thing about this view: the way he looks with his back to him, moonlight filtering through the window and dripping off the creases of his leather jacket, his vibrant hair puncturing the dark as his black jeans melt right into it.

The music’s still audible from the next room, but only just - the door does a good job of muffling beats.

Poison had snuck away without a word, but he tends to do that.

"Need space?" Ghoul asks, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"No," Poison replies after a moment.  
"Just a change of setting."

It's almost like he's been expecting the calloused fingers which sneak over his hips, and he lifts his jaw a little to make room for Ghoul's face.

Breath hot on Poison's skin and lips light against his jugular vein, Ghoul could quite easily kiss his neck. It's barely a step further. 

Yet he doesn't; he steps back and lets go. 

Poison glances over his shoulder at him, with those pale, sword edge eyes of his,  
bitten-looking silk sheet lips close to forming a question, but in the end delivering nothing.

Whatever his question could've been, though, Ghoul has the single answer to a thousand possibilites. And he keeps it locked away in his brain - an iron padlock stands between internal conflict and the outside world.

_Because he could have the universe, and I'm barely a fragment of it._


End file.
